1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall box, and more particularly to a wall box for receiving electric wires or cables and having a latch device for allowing the wall box to be easily opened by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wall boxes have been developed and provided for attaching or mounting into wall members, and for receiving electric wires or cables, and having a latch device for locking the cover of the wall box.
However, the typical wall boxes comprise a lock or latch device that may not be easily operated or opened by the users. Normally, the typical wall boxes comprise a button required to be depressed by the users before the lock or latch device may be actuated or operated by the users. However, the buttons may not be easily depressed by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lock or latch devices for the wall boxes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a latch device for a wall box for receiving electric wires or cables and for allowing the wall box to be easily actuated or opened by users without depressing any buttons.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a latch device for a wall box, the latch device comprising a housing, a stem slidably attached to the housing, a catch secured to the stem, for engaging with the housing to lock the stem to the housing, a first spring for biasing the catch away from the housing, a hand grip pivotally attached to the stem, for rotating the stem relative to the housing, a pole secured to the hand grip and including a lock groove formed therein, a bar slidably attached to the housing, and including an actuator flange provided therein for selectively engaging into the lock groove of the pole, to selectively lock the pole and the hand grip to the housing, and means for disengaging the actuator flange from the lock groove of the pole, to selectively release the hand grip from the housing.
The disengaging means includes a magneto device attached to the housing, and having a plunger attached to the bar, for moving the bar relative to the housing. The bar includes at least one extension extended therefrom, and the plunger of the magneto device is secured to the extension of the bar.
A spring member may further be provided for biasing the actuator flange of the bar to engage into the lock groove of the pole.
The disengaging means includes a lock device rotatably received in the housing, and a link coupled between the lock device and the bar, for moving the bar relative to the housing with the lock device.
The bar includes an oblong hole formed therein, the link includes a peg extended therefrom and slidably engaged into the oblong hole of the bar, to couple the link to the bar. The link includes a hole formed therein, the lock device includes a stud extended therefrom and engaged into the hole of the link, to couple the link to the lock device.
Another spring member may further be provided for biasing lock device to engage the actuator flange of the bar into the lock groove of the pole.
The housing includes at least one projection extended therefrom to define at least one depression therein, the catch includes at least one protrusion extended therefrom to selectively engage into the depression of the housing, and to engage with the projection, for selectively locking the catch to the housing, and to prevent the stem from being rotated relative to the housing.
The hand grip includes a first end pivotally secured to the stem with a shaft and having a space formed therein, and a cam received in the space of the hand grip, and a spring biased between the cam and the hand grip. The cam includes an ear extended therefrom, and the spring is engaged with the ear of the cam.
A sealing ring may further be provided for attaching to the pole, and for engaging with the housing, and for making a water tight seal between the pole and the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.